


Let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Documentaries, Funny, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: A Study in Bokes: A Documentary by Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be a fic, but I wrote some dumb stuff in [the Orange Court](https://theorangecourt.tumblr.com/) and decided that I might as well add some finishing touches to it. Not perfect because I wrote this in like an hour, but whatever. It's fun and silly and that's what really matters. <3

“Okay! Noya, you got the camera all ready?”

“Yup! You got the mics, Ryu?”

“Of course!”

“Awesome! Let’s do this!”

Quickly and carefully, the two reliable senpais of the Karasuno volleyball club made their way toward their intended target. They then quietly hid themselves around the corner, still giving them access to the scene in front of them. The two shared a look and a silent high five before setting out to work.

Tanaka cleared his throat. “And here we see the wild Kageyama in its natural habit, heading towards the vending machines to obtain his daily dairy product,” he says into the mic.

“Despite his angry expression, the Kageyama is, in fact, not angry,” continues Noya. “This is part of the Kageyama's natural expression and he is actually quite content today.”

“He is now inserting the coins into the machine, he has pressed the buttons, but wait!” Tanaka gasps. “What's this? The machine isn't working. What will the Kageyama do next?”

“Ah, now the Kageyama's expression is even angrier,” Noya muses. “It is a well-known fact that he cannot function properly without his daily dairy product. Oh! He's trying to rock the machine back and forth, but isn't strong enough to do so.”

“He's resorted to his backup plan of punching the buttons now.” In the background, the distinct sound of Kageyama hitting the machine and growling can be heard. “Maybe pushing it again will get the machine to work, but that does not appear to be the case. What will the Kageyama do now?”

“It looks like the Kageyama won't be getting his daily dairy today, but luckily, a wild Hinata has appeared. While the two of them are not the brightest of wild volleyball players, it's possible that by combining, they could achieve what is impossible.”

“The two of them are speaking now, with Kageyama explaining the situation. It appears that they have come up with a plan of attack.”

“The Hinata is now sticking his hand into the vending machine, a brilliant idea, given that the Hinata is known for his small and slender arms. He's focusing intently on the task at hand, while the Kageyama looks apprehensive next to him. The plan appears to be working, but oh no! What's this? The Hinata appears to be stuck now!”

“He's panicking and is wildly trying to escape. The Kageyama is trying to help, but it looks more like the two of them are fighting each other instead. The Kageyama is now trying to stick his arm in and pull out the Hinata, but now, in a twist of fate, they are both stuck. How cruel the animal world can be!”

The sound of hands smacking each other can now be heard as Hinata and Kageyama revert back to their natural state. Tanaka and Noya continue to watch, snickering to themselves as they watch the duo, but it all comes to a screeching halt when they feel hands clamping down on their shoulders.

“What are you two doing?”

The two turn around tentatively.

“Daichi!” chuckled Tanaka nervously. “What a surprise! Noya and I were just, um, we were just-”

“Working on a school project!” Noya blurted.

“Yeah! That!” Tanaka nodded wildly. “A school project!”

Daichi said nothing, but the act of him crossing his arms and his expression darkening was a clear message to Tanaka and Noya. Realizing that their fun was done, the two of them gathered their things and ran off, leaving Daichi to sigh and be the one to help out Kageyama and Hinata with their predicament.

So as is the order in the animal world, while the Tanaka and the Noya believe themselves to be above the Kageyama and the Hinata, they are still powerless against the Daichi and his wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!  
> If you enjoyed what you read, it would be greatly appreciated if you could reblog or like this fic's corresponding tumblr post, found [here.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/189353923896/lets-do-it-like-they-do-on-the-discovery-channel)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


End file.
